Violets version of the rescue act
by StormCloud Violet
Summary: I just recently realysed how terible my own story was so here is a very mary sue romance fic to serve as a exsample of bad fanfiction, i'm sorry... oc/ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Information on the occ.**

**StormCloud Violet.** JP: Arashikumo Murasaki nickname: violet

**Eyes: **violet.

**Hair: **Electric white with a purple shrine, messy bangs and the rest of her hair is cut really random (she lost a bet to Rangiku and the price was to let the fuka taicho cut her hair for rest of eternity, not very smart, but Murasaki grow used to it).

She has a lot of hair accessories, including her zanpaktu, which can disguise itself as a hair oriment.

**Age: **Around 160

**Powers: **power of a shinigami, hogyoku and is able to scan others minds.

**Body type: **Slightly higher than Rukia so around 1,45, she is appears to be small and fragile, but can kick the ass of everyone in hand to hand combat

**Family: **Toshiros sister and was adopted by Ukitake almost immediately after coming to the soul society .

**Personality: **Clever, always ready to help, positive, kind of weird (doing to the fact that she had spend too much time with Urahara), has a bad habit of killing people there hurt her friends and is a know it all, but doesn't brag about it. 

**Past: **Violet is a substitute soul reaper because she had the skill of many teams. She was something like a mercenary; she would help squad 4 with cleaning, be assassin for the punishment force and help the reaches department. She belonged everywhere and anywhere. You could find her hanging with Yoruichi, Urahara (before they left), Rangiku, Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsui, Rukia, Hanataro, Zaraki and Yachiru. Violet too was the captain of the substitute team which was a rather easy task since there was only a few and they were mostly otherwise preoccupied.

She helped Urahara making the hogyoku and made an experiment that coursed for a hogyoku to be made inside her body making her a living hogyoku. It was much more benign then the one Kisuke made, but still left for a few years to discover what powers it possessed. When she came back to the Seireitei she made friends with Rukia, Kenpachi, Hanataro, Rangiku and Yachiru who had joined the soul society in her absence. And found out that her brother had become captain of squad 10.

Violet vent out again right before the kaien incident and vent back to Urahara to make some dimensional hitch hiking, but went straight back when Rukias jewel began flashing to find her not being I the living world anymore and with a sedan unregistered substitute soul reaper with Rukias spiritual pressure all over his room.

**Zanpaktu: **

in original form it looks like a normal katana with a purple hilt, but it has a hiding technique like Urahara and Yamamoto. Hers a hair oriment it has a black pen a purple stone and a grey/white one, and three silver wings and sigh where upon it says "the one who rules the wind".

**Shikai **is a combat type and it gets blades in both ends. Release command: fly them to the skies… Sora no kaza. Special ability: Controls all air can make you float or make you die of the leak of oxygen. It also make her able to disintegrate into air particles.

**Bankai **in solid form its silver with a purple stone and is around normal length. Special ability: in Bankai she controls not only the wind, but the weather. When is goes in Bankai mode she turns into wind and controls both wind and weather, if she goes solid her zanpaktu get eclectics so if it touch something or someone they will be destroy.

**Bracelet **jp; rettoki**:**

Murasaki made a bracelet before she left the soul society the first time. It has a piece of all her friends spiritual pressure. So if they were in trouble she would know and it is too like a GPS on other soul reapers and hollows. If any of her friends were in trouble their stone would get milky and if they were in mortal danger it would begin to flash purple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I had some trouble with the info chapter and the pictures I had put in didn't work, so if any of you guys is curious so is the picture I used for Murasaki the same one I use as my avatar.

Disclaiming bleach, I do only own Murasaki, her zanpaktou Sora no kaza and some other random items like her bracelet.

This is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn't suck to badly.

**YELLING**

Mind talk/thinking:

_Normal people like Ichigo and Murasaki _

_**Sora (zanpaktou) **_

**Though the wall, again!**

Ichigo was starring at the sealing from his bed thinking. He had only been home for a few hours after he had left Mr. hat and clogs shop and hadn't done much except from telling his family about the "trip" he was going to take about two weeks into the summer holiday, though he had not told them that he might not be coming back. There was only two days left of school and then he had to go training with Urahara and then the suicide mission to save Rukia, so much for summer vacation. "wait isn't that a…" a black butterfly had just flowed though his window when someone said.

"Rukia sure have been here A LOT there are traces of her spiritual pressure everywhere, speaking of spiritual pressure isn't that… But it's so fade." A girl with messy white hair was standing on his desk. She was not very tall, higher than Rukia, but who wasn't, she was wearing what Ichigo assumed was an excuse for a soul reaper kimono, it had no sleeves and was only neigh length, she didn't have those weird sandal but black snickers. The girl turned around to look at Ichigo, smiled and said" you sure have a nice hair color"

"Um thanks, but could you tell me why you just came in through the wall." Ichigo looked in disbelieve at the girl, _why does soul reapers always have to go though the wall, is it some kind of private jock?_, thought before asking" and would you get of my desk."

"oh sure," she said and jumped of the desk and landed on the floor. "I came though your wall because I'm looking for someone, but why can you see me when you don't have any spiritual powers."

"I was a soul reaper, but something happened and my zanpaktou was cut in half. Now who are you looking for in my room?"

"one Rukia Kuchiki the last update I got from her was when she entered the world of the living, which was a few month ago, and now I got a message that she was in mortal danger but I sorta can find her."

"You are too late. Rukia was taken to the soul society two days ago by her brother to get executed."

"WHAT! What the hell did that girl do to upset anyone?"

"Rukia gave me her powers in order to save my family, and that is apparently illegal."

"SO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THEN! OF COURSE IT'S ILLEGAL THE ONLY WAY IT WOULDN'T WAS IF I HAD GIVEN PROMISSION! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" the girl then lunged herself at him, making him fall down to the bed while she pressed her hands against his forehead.

Ichigo was so stunned by this girl, that his first thought was, _she sure is pretty, _before perceiving that the girl had just knocked him down "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo yelled blushing over his oven thoughts.

"I'm trying to take the powers that Rukia gave you away again, but there isn't any, only the ones you are borne with." She looked Kindda frustrated, like if she could have gotten Rukias powers it would all be okay.

"I know and I'm sorry. This guy is going to help me get my powers back and then I'm going to save her."

"aha and who is this guy if I may ask?"

"his name is Urahara he owns the black market for weird things."

"don't tell me you got Kisuke to help you, that lazy ass! You must be special."

"well there is nothing special about me."

"we will have to wait and see then. When are you leaving anyway?"

" in 18 days"

"well I'm going with you." The girl looked determined. "see you around, I have to discus something with a sedan cat and the princess." She said, half mumbling the last sentence, so Ichigo wasn't sure if he had heard right. The girl walked to the window and was about to jump when she remembered that she didn't know his name.

"hey what's your name?" she asked turning her head to face him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what's yours?"

"Arashikumo Murasaki, I'm happy to make acquaintances." She pulled out her skirt and fake curtsied." See ya." Murasaki grinned and winked and then jumped out of Ichigos window and into the night.

"no wonder she is on first name with mister hat and clogs, that girl was seriously weird." Ichigo went back to bed to stare at the sealing, but instead of being depressed he was thinking about that girl, Murasaki, with a smile on his face. He soon fell asleep, he would surely soon be needing it.

Murasaki had again tuned on her bracelet to find the kitty and the princess together which was pretty normal considering that the kitty had been away for around two decades now. It only made her job easier when she only had to find one to get the other.

She came to think of Ichigo, why hadn't she just killed him when she found out that it was his fault that Rukia got a death sentence Murasaki had killed people for less, maybe it was because he looked like he was truly sorry, he didn't even looked scared when I attract him, he didn't even try to resist. _What's up with that guy is he crazy or just stupid, probably the latter_, Murasaki thought.

_**Maybe he just trusts you not to hurt him**_. A familiar voice said I the back of her head,

_hey Sora you pick now of all times to pay attention_? Murasaki felt kind of embarrassed.

_**I chose now because it finally was getting interesting again**_,

_You know, you are the weirdest person I know, _

_**Right back at ya. I can't believe you are so take by a mere mortal**_,

_What! I'm not take by him, _

_**Honey, you are so in denial, no one can blame you though, he IS hot, **_

_how about you let me decide that thank you, so shut up! I have someone to yell at and it isn't you, for the moment anyway._

_**Fine! But I'm going to tell Benehime to cover her ears, **_

_Fine! bye now, _

_**bye. **_

after cuttingthe conversation with her zanpaktou she made the last jump and landed in front of the Urahara shorten. The shop was dark but she could feel by the vibrations in the air that someone was awake and talking. Murasaki took a beep breath and smiled evilly, she was in the perfect shape to yell someone's ear off.

A little dark haired girl called Ururu heard someone knock on the shops front door and opened it outside there was standing a small white haired female soul reaper though her kimono was very on traditional "um can I help you?" Ururu asked shyly.

"yes could you please tell Kisuke and Yoruichi that someone is here to talk to the kitty and the princess, they will know who I am when you say that."

"um okay…" Ururu took a step back from the door and asked "you wanna come in wail you are waiting?"

"sure, thanks" Murasaki went in and looked around the shop, same old same old, but she surely hoped that they had changed the food though some of it looked Kindda dusty.

Ururu hurried up the stairs heading for the kitchen where she was sure to at least find Tessei. She got lucky, all three grownups were sitting in the kitchen, planning what they needed to do before the torture of Ichigo and his friends began.

"Ururu wasn't you supposed to be sleeping?" Yoruichi asked she was the only one that faced the door.

"I was… but we have a visitor. She wants to talk to the kitty and the princess, and that you would know who she was when you heard the message..."

"well, she always had a sixth of begin on the spot when things got interesting." Tessei said and looked from Yoruichi to Urahara who was exchanging a look and got up from their seats. "she is an old friend the last time I saw her was when I sent her on dimensional hitch hiking, a few decades ago."

"Ururu, would you please go get our guest and bring her to the tea room."

Ururu nodded and went down to get the guest who was standing checking out the date on some candy, as to make sure that they didn't sell to old stuff. Ururu did of course not know that that really was the case.

"I was asked to show you the way to the tea room."

"its fine Ururu I already know where it is, so you can just go back to bed before you hid the floor."

"'kay thanks."

Murasaki went into the tea room and sat down at the wall leaning up against it and closed her eyes. She was totally exhausted she had been trying to find Rukia all day, since she didn't feel her spiritual pressure leave from anywhere though it felt strongest at the river, in front of Kurosakis house and in Kurosakis closet, _she had probably been sleeping in there since she gave away her powers_, Murasaki thought.

"Violet-chan, long time no see."

"Yes and you still the same, still on stop of the black market of our confiscated junk."

"The business is going fairly well, but I'm sure it's not what you have come here to talk about."

"Okay then, why did you sell Rukia the defect gigai with the hogyoku and are you aware that Kurosaki Ichigo trust you to make him a soul reaper and sent him to the soul society on a suicide mission and that Rukia is facing a death sentence."

"I hoped the hogyoku would become defective if I made her mortal and yes I'm going to help Ichigo save Rukia."

"**and the hogyoku, KISUKE YOU **_**SELFLESS IRESPOSEBLE LAZY ASS**_**! THE HOGYOKU IS **_**YOUR**__**RESPONSEBILITY**_** AND ITS YOU OWN FAULT THAT IT GOT INTO DANGER **_**AGAIN**_**! AND NOW I AM TOLD THAT YOU ARE SENDING A KID ON **_**YOUR**_** SUICIDE MISSION! I KNOW YOU WERE BEGINNIG TO PANIC, BUT THIS IS JUST**_** RIDICOLUS**_!"

"I thought I heard someone yelling, how have you been violet, it has been so long since the last time I saw you?" Yoruichi had appeared leaning against the doorway. She was smirking, the human cat had missed the small girls temper and Kisuke had deserved a yelling for a while now, but every time she had tried Kisuke had been an expert to make her otherwise preoccupied.

"it sure has, I see you are back on two legs again, that is not something you see every day."

"yeah, but if I were a cat I couldn't hug you."

While Yoruichi was giving Murasaki a hug, Kisuke tried to sneak out the door.

"Kisuke I'm not done with you yet!"

"ugh!" he hadn't been fast enough, but it was worth the try. It was not like she could get any more pissed then she already was.

"so Kisuke I don't really want to hear your plan, I think I have all ready guessed it, I just came here to tell you that I'm going with Ichigo on your suicide mission and if anyone gets hurt I will kill you." Violet staired at him murderously before brightening up again and asked "do you by any chance have a spear gigai? I'm not in the mood to make one myself."

"sure but what did you do with the last one?"

"oh this guy killed it with a stick that shot green light beams."


End file.
